Asuntos familiares
by Nana Walker
Summary: La familia Awayuki tenía algo más que decir. 5 drabbles sobre cada uno de sus integrantes. ¡Completo!
1. I Escape

**Disclaimer**: Pretear no es mío. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión:**208 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna~.

**Resumen:**Escucharlo era su única escapatoria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asuntos familiares<strong>_

_**I. Escape**_

Apenas terminó de escribir la carta, la mandó al programa de radio que conducía Sasame. Lo más probable es que la leyese y respondiese al día siguiente, pensó, mientras imaginaba la contestación que tanto ansiaba escuchar salir de sus labios. Suspirando un poco para relajarse, Mawata se colocó los audífonos de camino a casa, para así enajenarse del mundo. Quería olvidarse de todo y de todos, para sólo escucharlo a él susurrar en su oreja y provocar, con ello, leves espasmos interiores, pues parecía que realmente estaba ahí, acompañándola en el pequeño viaje de regreso. Continuó fantaseando con Sasame y su encantadora sonrisa, que el conductor radial se encargaba de dedicarle sólo a ella. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo pasaba deseando que eso se convirtiese en realidad?

Ya había perdido la cuenta de los días, minutos y segundos que se había pasado anhelándolo: Sasame parecía ser el único que la entendía ya que, con sólo con leer sus cartas, podía entrever el dolor que guardaba ahí, en el corazón, por lo que esperaba que, de alguna forma u otra, su deseo fuese concedido cuanto antes.

Por el mismo motivo, para matar el tiempo mientras espera, está decidida a escucharlo todos los días y así tener, aunque sea, una forma de escapar.

Fin drabble I. Escape

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


	2. II Flores

**Disclaimer**: Pretear no es mío. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión:**266 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna~.

**Resumen:** Su padre decidió mostrarle una gran sorpresa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asuntos familiares<strong>_

_**II. Flores**_

Su padre, como pocas veces, parecía animado en demasía como si ese año fuese candidato al premio nobel. Guiándola para mostrarle algo muy especial— cosa que Himeno creía ya saber de qué se trataba—, la llevó a una parte inexplorada de esa mansión.

— Vas a ver que te gustará.

— No se trata de una escultura de tulipán, ¿cierto?— le consultó amenazante, empuñando su mano para advertirle a su padre que era lo que le esperaba, a su obra, si se trataba de ese tipo de flor.

— ¿Có-cómo crees?— balbució Kaoru, sudando helado—. No se trata de una escultura esta vez. Te lo prometo.

Su hija lo miró incrédula, mientras doblaban por uno de los tantos recovecos de los terrenos de la familia, topándose luego con un hermoso jardín de tulipanes. El escritor, con una sonrisa, decidió pedir la opinión de su hija.

— ¡¿Qué te parece? ¡Hayate y yo hemos estado trabajando en esto, desde hace un buen tiempo, sólo para sorprenderte!— explicó y añadió, haciendo un pequeño ademán—. Se llama ¡el jardín de Himeno!

Himeno se limitó a guardar silencio, mientras su cuerpo era acometido por un montón de espasmos de rabia. Al ver ese tipo de reacción, Kaoru no pudo contener su preocupación y, sin demora, le preguntó a su hija si se sentía mal.

— ¡Esta es la gota que derramó el vaso!— estalló la muchacha, lanzándose en picada a las floras, con la intención de destruir el jardín.

— ¡Detente Himeno!— gritó su padre, tratando de impedir la destrucción que se aproximaba.

Sin embargo, ya era tarde: Himeno estaba fuera de control.

Fin drabble II. Flores

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


	3. III Fantasía

**Disclaimer**: Pretear no es mío. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión:**156 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna~.

**Resumen:** Cuando murió la madre de Himeno, supo que no podría escribir más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asuntos familiares<strong>_

_**III. Fantasía**_

Recordaba que, cuando recién se casó, su mente estaba plagada de sueños— que vislumbraba realizar a futuro— y múltiples fantasías, que planeaba plasmar en sus novelas. Ese matrimonio, aunque fuese modesto, era su refugio perfecto. Gracias a él, comenzó a escribir como demente, ganando una popularidad aceptable en poco tiempo. Su mujer y su pequeña hija lo alentaban, ya fuera con sonrisas o palabras valerosas, para que continuara dando su mejor esfuerzo.

Kaoru siempre pensó que, esa gasolina, podría durar para siempre y que, ni siquiera muerto, se cansaría de escribir. Sin embargo, la muerte de su esposa provocó lo inesperado: las fantasías se marchitaron, sus dedos fueron incapaces de escribir y, con ello, una parte de Kaoru Awayuki también murió. Sólo le quedó el renombre del escritor, el cuál desaparecía cada vez más rápido en la penumbra aunque, comparado con las ilusiones de su imaginación, la fama fue un poco más imperecedera. Sólo un poco.

Fin drabble III. Fantasía

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


	4. IV Seducción

**Disclaimer**: Pretear no es mío. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión:**172 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Algo de pedofilia(?).

**Resumen:** Algún día, Mannen la esperaría despierto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asuntos familiares<strong>_

_**IV. Seducción**_

El mismo truco— el mismo subterfugio— con los mismos resultados, a simple vista. Mayune observó sonriendo al pequeño Knight del hielo, con cierto dejo maternal en la comisura de sus labios, al percatarse de que Mannen se había quedado dormido esperándola. Le hubiese gustado que, aunque fuese por esa vez, ese chico la aguardase despierto, pero sabía que aún era muy pequeño para que se diese cuenta del gran atractivo que ella poseía. No obstante, si analizaba bien la situación, no podía negar que algo había entre los dos, ya que no lo había obligado a esperar con la bata de baño en las manos.

Si lo examinaba atentamente, podía asegurar que, dentro de unos pocos años más, Mannen sería un adolescente apuesto que podría comportase a la altura de las circunstancias y, por sobre todo, a la altura de ella. Suspirando por la larga espera que se vislumbraba en el horizonte, decidió dejarlo descansar, tapándolo con una manta de las más caras.

Cuando despertase, ya podría llamarlo con una nueva excusa.

Fin drabble IV. Seducción

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


	5. V Rol

**Disclaimer**: Pretear no es mío. Sus personajes tampoco. Ya está.

**Extensión:**144 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna~.

**Resumen:** Ser papá y mamá al mismo tiempo no era nada de fácil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asuntos familiares<strong>_

_**V. Rol**_

Cuando murió su esposo, recuerda haber llorado mucho, ignorando los chillidos de la pequeña Mayune y agradeciendo al cielo la actitud madura de, la aún más pequeña, Mawata. No estaba preparada para afrontar esa dolorosa perdida ni, mucho menos, para suplir el lugar de su esposo, el cual se alzaba lejano e inalcanzable para sus manos enguantadas de seda negra.

Sin embargo, no le quedó otra opción: abandonó la faceta de madre casi por completo y se avocó a comprender los negocios de su difunto esposo, para procurarles bienestar—por lo menos económico— a sus hijas, a quienes podía ver cada vez menos.

Un día, al regresar a la mansión para presentarles a su nuevo prometido—aquel escritor que había admirado en sus días de juventud— notó cuanto habían crecido sus hijas.

Era una pena que, aún viviendo con ellas, se lo hubiera perdido.

Fin drabble V. Rol

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Hasta aquí llegan los drabbles sobre la familia Awayuki. La idea de escribirlos surgió, básicamente, de un desafío en Lj: estaba necesitada de fandoms y recordé está serie, que vi hace 4 o 5 años atrás. Me pareció interesante explotar las aristas de cada uno de sus integrantes, tomando en cuenta todos los intertextos e hipotextos que la serie presenta, amén de los guiños a muchos cuentos de hadas, entre otras cosas.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


End file.
